List of Shaman King characters
The following is a list of characters in the manga and anime series Shaman King: Creation and Conception Protagonists Yoh Asakura (麻倉 葉, Asakura Yō) Anna Kyōyama (恐山アンナ, Kyōyama Anna) Manta Oyamada (小山田まん太,Oyamada Manta) Antagonists Hao Asakura The primary antagonist of Shaman King, Hao Asakura is a member of the Asakura family. An Onmyōji priest, Hao failed to win his first Shaman King tournament but was able to reincarnate with full awareness of his past life in time to participate in the next tournament and again for the current tournament. In his second life, Hao was reincarnated as a member of the Patch tribe and was successful in taking control of the Spirit of Fire, an elemental spirit that embodies the essence of one of the five elements of nature. Currently Hao was reincarnated as identical twins, with his soul split between Yoh and himself. Following his rebirth, Hao escaped from the Asakura family with the help of the Spirit of Fire. In the months leading up to the tournament Hao began to kill prospective competition while gathering an entourage to assist him in winning the current Shaman King tournament. Hao's Furyoku is 1,250,000, an extremely high level compared with the other characters' Furyoku levels in Shaman King. Hao's followers *'Hoshi-gumi': Hao Asakura, Opacho, Luchist Lasso *'Hana-gumi': Matilda Matisse, Kanna Bismarch, Marion Phauna *'Tsuchi-gumi': BoZ Brothers, Peyote Diaz (Tecolote) *'Tsuki-gumi': Hang Zang-Ching, Big Guy Bill Burton, Turbine *'Kaze-Gumi': Kouji Yamada, Boris Tepes Dracula, Blocken Meyer Supporting characters Friends Ryunosuke Umemiya (梅宮 竜之介, Umemiya Ryūnosuke) Tao Ren (道 蓮 Tao Ren, Dào Lián) Horohoro (ホロホロ,Horohoro) Faust VIII (ファウストVIII世, Fausuto Hassei) Lyserg Diethel ((リゼルグ・ダイゼル, Rizerugu Daizeru) Joco Joco, known in Japanese versions as , is an African-American shaman. He wants to be the Shaman King because he wants to spread comedy and laughter in the world. The Patch Tribe They are in charge of overseeing the smooth progress of the Shaman King and are in charge of various shamans e.g. Silva is in charge of Yoh Asakura. The Ten Priests are from the Patch tribe and their day is to sell Patch memorabilia and food items. It is revealed that each Priest has an area of field which he controls (mountains, valley, desert, water etc.). One Priest called Chrom was killed in volume 4 by Tao Ren. However, it seems a replacement for him has been found since there is mention of 10 Priests. Radim is the host/referee of the Shaman Fight. Some of the Patch had already placed their biased opinions by throwing their support to Hao's purposes. Fearful of his power at the same time, feeling protected by his overwhelming strength, they do their best to lower the esteem of the other contestants in the Shaman Fight. Once the Shaman King has been revealed, the Patch become his protectors. Guarding both the new King of Spirits and Great Spirit as they merge into one. The characters' name are based on the chemical elements and materials: gold, silver, kalium, nichrome, magnesium, radium, chromium, zinc, etc. *'Goldva'(ゴルドバ) : An elderly Patch tribe leader who is the organizer of the Shaman Fight. He is a God class shaman and remains completely neutral throughout the tournament. His spirit is a Totembird named Big Chief, with his medium being Goldva himself. Voiced by: Ted Lewis (English) *'Silva'(シルバ Shiruba, Shilva): A Native American of the Patch Tribe and a member of the Shaman Fight Selection Committee. He was born on September 16, 1971, and his blood type is B. He travels from the United States (The "Desert of the West" in the English anime) to Japan after being assigned to test Asakura Yoh. After some difficulty, Yoh lands a hit on Silva, passing the qualification test. Silva watches over Yoh after he defeats him in the qualification test, finding Yoh to have great potential and good will and must frequently refrain from directly interfering to aid Yoh. He often is seen as a street vendor, trying to sell traditional Native American crafts while in Japan. He spends the rest of his spare time watching soap operas. Silva has five familiars, who are luminous totems that have refined themselves for over 500 years: Silver Horn - an American Bison spirit that is attached to his right leg. By blowing out a blast of steam like how a normal bison would do out of his nose it increases Silva's kick power. Silver Rod - a snake spirit that is wrapped around his right arm, it is used to either bind opponents or to pierce them like a rod. Silver Shield - a turtle spirit that is attached to his left arm, when the opponent hits it reflects back the attack that may destroy his/her oversoul. Silver Tail - a coyote spirit attached to his left leg which enhances his running speed. Lastly Silver Wing - an eagle spirit that grant Silva a pair of wings and shoulder armor which not only allows him to fly but also the wings act like knives which allow him to cut through even the oversouls of his opponents. The five can combine to form a cannon used in the Totemic Soul Blast attack. The oversouls second combination is his " Flesh and blood" spear which takes on the form of combined organic animal parts, unlike his totem pole canon which looks completely mechanical. His plant is the glacier. In the sequel Shaman King: Flowers, Silva has a daughter whom he names after Anna. *'Kalim'(カリム, Karimu), one of Silva's best friends and organizers of the Shaman Fight, he tested and deemed Horohoro to be qualified to take part in the Shaman Fight. His birthday is April 24, 1971. His spirit partner is a bull named BlackSickle, with his medium being a bull skull and spine bones allowing BlackSickle to merge with the lower half of his body. He mainly uses charging attacks like how real bulls attack, either striking with a frontal attack or to crush them with powerful stomps. His plant is the plateau that he likes to farm on, there are even real cows and a farm house. He shares an apartment with Silva during the tournament in Tokyo, where the two constantly bicker over the heat (because they cannot afford an air conditioner and the summer is so warm and humid). Like Silva, Kalim sells handcrafted Patch goods to make somewhat of a living while in Tokyo. Kalim frequently provides a voice of reason to somewhat quell Silva's desire to interfere in the Shaman Tournament. Kalim is apparently hemaphobic. Following the trend of Patch priests being named after metals, Kalim's name derives from Kari (加里 or カリ), or Kariumu (カリウム) meaning potassium in Japanese (derived from the German language Kalium). *'Nichrom' (ニクロム): The 10th priest of the Patch tribe, in the anime he first appears in episode 50. Nichrom became the 10th priest after his brother, Chrom the previous 10th priest, was killed by Tao Ren. In the manga, Nichrom was able to kill Ren who was later revived by Iron Maiden Jeanne. Also (in the anime) Nichrom joins up with Asakura Hao. What has surprised most fans is Nichrom's age, since it has been stated that he was eight when he joined the Patch tribe. His spirit is a scorpion, yellow whip, with his medium being a scorpion's tail. It is revealed, in the new ending of the series, that his Plant was in fact the 7th Plant of the Cave, which also used to be his brothers Plant as well as keeping his brothers spirit ally closely with him which is a cricket called purple kick. Yellow whip's oversoul looks like a scorpion with no legs fused into his right arm. The stingers length can also change as well to attack opponents from a distance, but the actual use of yellow whip is to use the scorpion pincers to immobilize the opponents arms while the scorpion's stinger strikes with an attack called "Dreaming needle" that delivers a deadly poison that won't disappear unless the one who created the oversoul dies. The second oversoul called Purple kick looks like a pair of insect designed armored leggings. Said to be the fastest of all ten officiant spirit allies, it can allow the user to move at speeds that even powerful experienced opponents can barely keep track of. It attacks with a powerful leg technique called "Dancing insect". *'Magna' (マグナ, Makuna) is an official of the Patch who takes Nichrome under his wing when the young boy becomes an official. He is the official responsible for the members of Team "Hana-Gumi". He openly supports Hao, and like other officials who do so, takes pleasure in intimidating some of the remaining contestants in the tournament. His spirit is a great horned owl named Magnescope, with his medium being placed on his arms and legs to generate owl wings and owl claws. His plant is the volcano. When the invaders reached his plant, he faced of against Tao Ren and tried to use the volanic gasses to attack unseen like and owl. He was eventually killed by a gigantic lightning strike created by Ren. *'Radim' (ラジム) is the official who is selected to the moderator of the tournament. Unlike most of the other officials, he tries his best to remain neutral, but at times has openly agreed that he doesn't approve of Asakura Hao's shaman only kingdom (going so far as to get Hao's furyoku rating during the fight with X-III). His spirit is an Australian pelican named Platinum Sword, with his medium being his microphone. His plant is the lake. His oversoul looks like a laser blade in which he apparently puts all his mana into allowing him to crush almost any opponent's oversoul with one strike. Also the blade can also split in two acting like a pair of scissors representing how a pelican opens his beak. *'Namari'(ナマリ) is an official who first appeared when Yoh's friends attempted to stop Hao's followers from killing Lady Sati. He apparently had some sort of discontent or rivalry with Ryu, though also seemed to respect him. He was an open supporter of Hao, intimidating some of the remaining contestants in the tournament. Namari's spirit was a cobra named Red Rope(レッドロープ) with his medium (probably) having been snake skin. On their journey to get to the Star Sanctuary, Ryu fought with him first one-on-one in his area: the desert. After killing Ryu, he was in turn killed by Ren with the help of Horo Horo. Before he died he smiled, knowing he'd won by having his boastful opponents use a part of their furyoku to defeat him. This caused Ren to respect him afterwards. He was responsible for all Gandhara shaman. His oversoul looks like the cobra's head has attached itself onto his hand while the rest of the body with its tail passes over his shoulder. With the cobra's head in the lead it allows Namari to move with great speed. He attacks with the cobra's fangs which have poison that can instantly kill an opponent, and the tail can also be used to strike at them. Red rope also has a defensive "Boa form" that wraps around Namari to soften the blows of his opponent. *'Boron' (ブロン, Buron) was the Patch Official responsible of Lyserg Diethel, amongst others, throughout the shaman fight, and was sent to London to test him after the sighting of the destiny star. His spirit is a spider called Bluenet and his mediums are wrist and ankle cuffs made out of spiderhair. When Silva tried to steal the remaining 4 Elemental Spirits and was captured Goldva ordered Renim and Boron to reeducate him in the ways of the Patch, something Kalim seemed shocked to hear. Eventually Hao would be crowned the Shaman King by forfeit of the remaining three teams and his own two teammates. When the remaining teams invaded the Plants and was facing of against Silva Boron showed up alongside Renim and ordered Silva to return to his Plant. There both he and Renim introduced themselves to the invaders and showed off their oversouls, possibly to intimidate them. Eventually the invaders reached his "Plant of the Valley" where he easily defeated them all, until Lyserg Diethel calmed his mind and burned him to death. His oversoul allowed him to attach spider threads throughout the cliffs of the valley allowing him to look like he was flying while standing on them since they were almost invisible as well as to detect the movements of his opponents. The spider looked like it fused onto his arm. The oversoul allowed Boron to creat nets as well as to shoot out the webs almost like a gun, which even allowed him to pierce his opponent's body as such. He can also form his oversoul on his entire body looking like a giant spider with his head replacing the original spider's head. *'Renim' (レニム) is together with Bron responsible for reeducating those who stray from the way of the Patch. When Silva tried to steal the remaining four Elemental Spirits and was captured Goldva ordered Renim and Boron to reeducate him in the ways of the Patch, something Kalim seemed shocked to hear. Eventually Asakura Hao would be crowned the Shaman King by forfeit of the remaining three teams and his own two teammates. When the remaining teams invaded the Plants and was facing of against Silva, Renim showed up alongside Boron and ordered Silva to return to his Plant. There he and Bron revealed their oversouls and greeted the invaders. They left and told them to follow the main path or get lost forever. Renim's spirit is a chameleon named Clear Coat. His plant is the jungle. His oversoul specializes in stealth removing any of his scent sound and presences allowing him to hide perfectly even in plain sight. *'Talim': A Patch member first seen working in the Patch Cafe, but little else is known about him. It is possible that due to name association he is Kalim's brother. The group of invaders encountered him in the eighth plant, the ocean. He was easily able to defeat the majority of them using his versatile spirit, Green Seeds, but was eventually overcome and defeated by Chocolove McDonnell. *'Rutherford' (ラザホー) is a Patch Priest who is only seen at the very end of the manga series, escorting Hao to the King's Shrine. He is a guardian of the Universe Plant and having enormous black eyes on a naked head, he seems like an alien rather than human. His true form was revealed when Yoh's group fought him in his plant and he was in a fact a girl. Her spirit is Gray Saucer, the spirit of an alien which visited the Patch Village more than a thousand years ago and contributed its technology to the tribe, such as the Oracle Bell. The oversoul allowed Rutherford to manipulated the gravity in the plant of the universe for her attacks. *'Chrom'(クロム) was the first and only official to die in the prelinarry rounds of the Shaman Fight. He was killed when he tested Tao Ren. Officially, Ren passed with one hit but when Chrom goaded him a little bit more, he went insane and killed him. Chrom's spirit is a locust, Purple Kick. His medium is probably the armor like plates on his vest. Seeing that his brothers Plant was the 7th Plant of the Cave it was most likely his Plant to protect had he lived so long. *'Zinc (anime only)' : Zinc is a shaman of the Patch tribe who along with Nichrome fights Kalim and Silva when they attempt to help Asakura Yoh. Due to the fact he is in the anime, he doesn't have a plant. Like Nichrome he is given a power boost by Hao yet at the same time he is given 9 other guardian ghosts to make himself a suit of spiritual armor like Silva that can also be combined into Totem Pole Cannon like the Silver Arms. His guardian ghost (most likely the first one he oversouled) is a vulture or buzzard with his medium being the feather plates he wore. X-Laws The X-Laws(X・法律, X-LAWS) are a paramilitary organization found in Shaman King, founded by Luchist Lasso, their purpose is to eradicate all evil and suffering. In the current Shaman Fight, they aim to defeat Asakura Hao, whom they view as the ultimate evil. They also have their own theme music called Seigi no shisha. They only have Archangels (Archspirits) as spirit allies in the Japanese anime. *'X-I': Lyserg Diethel, Iron Maiden Jeanne, Marco *'X-II': John Denbat, Pofe Griffith, Lucky Dirac *'X-III': Chris Benstar, Cebin Mendel, Miine Montgomery Team Gandara *In Shaman King, Gandhara(ガンダーラ) is a Buddhist pacifist organization that is participating in the Shaman Fight. Led by Lady Sati, they are the third great faction in the current Tournament, and aim to prevent Asakura Hao from becoming the Shaman King. **'Nyorai' ***''' Lady Sati''' (named for SATY supermarket) ***'Comeri' (named for Komeri Co., Ltd.) ***'Daioh' (named for The Daiei,Inc.) **'Myooh' ***'Jackson' (named for JUSCO) ***'Yainage' (named for Inageya supermarket) ***'Kadou' (named for Ito-Yokado) **'Ten' ***'Seikyou' (named for the Japanese term for Consumer co-op) ***'Ion Li' (named for AEON MALL Co., Ltd.) ***'Mami' (named for the Mammy Mart Corporation) Other Teams Team Lily Five: A team of five female shaman of female ability who appear only in the anime. They initially alternately attempt to hinder and take advantage of Yoh and his friends during the second round of the Shaman Tournament. Yoh holds no hate towards them and the five mostly. They eventually become allies of Yoh towards the end of the series. *'Sharona' (シャローナ, Jarōna): Essentially the leader of the group, Sharona is a charming young woman and, along with Sally,Milie and Ellie, usually devises all the plans for the Lily Five. Before forming the Lily Five, Sharona had been rejected by a child she took care of. Her ambition is to become famous as Shaman Queen, which results in an argument with Anna Kyoyama, who has similar designs. Despite her bold mannerisms and somewhat calculating nature, she is good-hearted and actually quite clever. In the English adaption, her mannerisms are similar to a French socialite. Her Guardian Ghost is a pink somke pixie spirit named Enra-Enra capable of shapeshifting into various objects and its medium is Sharona's golden pipe. Voiced by Rumi Ochiai (Japanese) and Megan Hollingshead (English) *'Sally' (サリー, Sarī): Tall redheaded Sally is the toughest and most impatient of the group. She was rejected by her work mates when her shamanic powers emerged. Though Sally speaks little, she is far from reserved - she becomes very outspoken and enthusiastic whenever an opportunity to fight arises. She is also usually drives the Lily Five around in their red Lublin van, though Sharona and occasionally Ellie have done so as well. Her Guardian Ghost is a hammer spirit, Korogashi, and its medium are rings. Voiced by: Inuko Inuyama (Japanese), Dania Cericola (English) *'Millie' (ミリー, Mirī): A sweet but impulsive and little girl, Millie is the youngest and smallest member of the Lily Five and frequently seen in the company of Ellie. When her shamanic powers emerged, she was rejected by her mother. She and Ellie are the first to appear in the anime series in an attempt to thwart Yoh from properly qualifying for the second round of the Shaman Tournament by eliminating him before he faces Tao Ren. Millie tends to interact with Yoh's group more than the rest of the Lily Five and develops a small crush on Lyserg Diethel. Her spirit is Onibi-Onibi, who appears in a shape of a fireball with a face that resembles that of a fox, that when merges with the slingshot becomes a crossbow. Voiced by: Miyako Itou (Japanese), Amy Palant (English) *'Ellie' (エリー, Erī): A somewhat a tomboy teenager, Ellie, with Millie, is the first of the Lily Five to appear before Yoh. The pair frequently work together and Ellie is usually the first to come to Millie's aid. Ellie comes across as superficial and shallow, but cares about her friends, especially Millie. When her shamanic powers emerged, Ellie was rejected by her boyfriend. Her medium is her manicured French nails and her oversoul is Kamaitachi, which is a weasel-like creature. Once merged with her pink nails, they become a bear like-claw that can extend. Voiced by: Makoto Tsumura (Japanese), Kerry Williams (English) *'Lilly' (リリー, Rirī) : The genius of the group, Lilly is a teenager dressed in a school outfit, When her shamanic powers emerged, she was rejected by her classmates. Lilly speaks little, but when she does, it is usually a joke response toward Ellie and Millie. Her Guardian Ghost is a Roborovski hamster named Jangurian and its medium is her glasses. When her oversoul is formed, Lilly is able to use her glasses like binoculars to navigate the group. Voiced by: Yui Horie (Japanese), Amy Birnbaum (English) Team Niles (ナイルズ Nairuzu): A team from Egypt, they use the power received from ancient times as part of their shamanic abilities. Placed against X-Laws team X-I, Lyserg was given the order to defeat and kill them at all costs. However, a combination of both his and Morphine's hesitation allowed leader Anatel to release a deadly Over Soul that would kill him. With no other choice, Iron Maiden Jeanne released her full power, killing the leader with spirit Shamash and the others members with other torture devices. *'Anatel Pokki' (アナテル・ポッキ): Leader of NILEs, he wears a mask similar to king Tutankhamen in battle and commands one-thousand spirits as part of his Over Soul abilities. He is named for pharaoh Anat-her, and Pocky. *'Khafre Puljiz' (カフラー・プリツ): A slender wearing a jackal mask in combat, he is boasted as the world's best mummy maker. He is named for pharaoh Khafre and Pretz. *'Nakht Pitrah': A large-set bald man who wears a pyramid with an eye in it for a mask. Stated to have access to unlimited furyoku. He is named for Nakht and Nabisco's Picola. *'Anahol Pokki' (アナホル・ポッキ): Anatel Pokki's twin brother (whose only difference is his nose being three centimeters shorter), he initially makes a deal with Hao to kill Lyserg, Jeanne and Marco for revenge on his brother. However, he is defeated, first by Marco (revived by Jeanne), then by Anna before being forced to personally work for her in order to stop Hao once and for all. His Over Soul is a cat amneris Team Icemen (アイスメン): A squadron of shaman's from the northern parts of Europe. Training and hardening their pride and duty through the cold, these shaman are notable for their teamwork, using each other's abilities to compliment one another and defeat their opponents. Their pride is initially pushed out by Yoh claiming their own confidence in the first round, driving out the arrogance of leader Pino and forcing them to try and prove their own worth in the Shaman Fight. However, the revealed combined power of Yoh, Faust and Ryu made the team realize who they were dealing with and made them lose their arrogance in defeat. Their own ice abilities allowed them to make easy friends with Horohoro, who would be forced to assist them to escape the island when they are attacked by Hao's followers after their official defeat. *'Pino Graham' (ピノ・グレアム): The leader of the Ice Men from Ireland. his Guardian Ghost is Badb, an Irish raven goddess that allows him to freeze anything. He is named for Morinaga's Eskimo Pino ice cream. *'Zria Gagarik' (ゾリャー・ガガーリク): A Russian female shaman with no real name (and appears to be named after a Russian goddess), her abilities were awakened by psychic experimentation prior to the fall of the Soviet Union. Her Guardian Ghost is Vodyanoy, allows her to release water against a target, usually to be frozen by Pino. Zria is named for the Zorya of Slavic mythology, as well as Gari Gari Kun ice pop's and Yuri Gagarin. *'Tona Papik Cadimahide' (トナ・パピク・カジマヒデ): A powerful shaman from Iceland and a descendent of Vikings. His Guardian Ghost is a Viking warrior named Deft, is used as the main physical muscle of the team as well as transforms into a massive ship for transport and combat. He is named for Papico ice cream products. Team Kabbalahers: A team made up of the two Munzer children watched over by Mikihisa Asakura, Yoh's father, out of respect for their father, Camel. A researcher working on a means to use spiritual power within a massive Golem he constructed, Camel was the last man murdered by Chocolove McDaniel (prior to meeting Orona and reforming into a comedian) and left the children with the Golem. Their desires are not just winning the Shaman Fight but revenge against the shaman who killed their father. *'Mikihisa Asakura'(麻倉幹久) *'Redseb and Seyram Munzer' (ルドセブ & セイラーム ミュンツアー): The children of Camel, under care of Mikihisa and the controllers of Golem. After the death of their father, Seyram could never speak again, an incident which was caused due to the possession by her father. They are killed after failing in an attempt to kill Hao while he is integrating with the Great Spirit. Redseb's ghost was able to escape with the Spirit of Fire to Yoh's group as they journey towards Hao. Seyram's guardian ghost is her father, who possessed her and helped her give the massive amounts of Furyoku used to power Golem. Her other guardian ghost could be considered as her mother, who is the human around which Golem itself (as a giant oversoul) was constructed - as she does operate Golem. Redseb's guardian ghost is as of yet unknown. It is unknown although possible, if Redseb will be resurrected. Redseb and Seyram are named for Mild Seven and Salem cigarettes respectively. *'Camel Munzer' (カメル・ミュンツアー): Father of Redseb and Seryam and was a friend of Mikihisa. Becomes (in certain respects) his daughter's spirit ally, possessing her from time-to-time and giving her the massive amounts of furyoku it takes to power the Golem. He is named for Camel cigarettes. Asakura Family *'Yohmei Asakura'(麻倉葉明) ** Seiyu; Takeshi Aono : Yohmei is Yoh's grandfather and an onmyōji who utilizes leaf shikigami. He is the husband of Kino Asakura, Anna's teacher. *'Kino Asakura'(麻倉木乃) ** Seiyu; Hisako Kyouda :A master itako who trains young girls in the art at Osorezan. She was born on March 24, 1924. She is short-tempered and practical like her apprentice, Anna Kyōyama. Kino is Yoh Asakura's grandmother. :While most itako are partially blind from an early age, Kino was not born blind at all. She lost her vision during World War II and became completely blind. With very few options left, she chose to become an itako. As the level of her spiritual ability rose, she caught the eye of the Asakura family and was later asked to marry Yohmei Asakura, Yoh's grandfather. :Instead of living at the Asakura family home in Izumo, she chooses to live in Shimokita, in the Aomori prefecture, near Osorezan. She runs what is ostensibly a traditional Japanese inn, the "Yasui Ryokan". In reality however, she uses the inn to house her apprentices. When Anna was abandoned as a child, Kino sensed the amount of spiritual power Anna possessed and took her in. Training her as an itako, Kino was impressed by Anna's potential and suggested that she should marry Yoh. *'Keiko Asakura'(麻倉茎子) ** Seiyu; Mika Doi : Mikihisa's wife and Yoh's mother. She normally works as an Office Lady, but also works as a miko (translated by some as a cleric) at a local shrine. It is unknown as to the extent of her spiritual powers, but she is capable hearing the voices of kami spirits. She is the daughter of Yohmei and Kino (Mikihisa was adopted into the Asakura family when he married Keiko). She shares the same given name (at least when romanized in English) as Manta's mother, Keiko Oyamada. *'Yohken Asakura' (麻倉葉賢 Asakura Yōken) : One of Yoh Asakura's ancestors who lived around 500 years ago. Following his duty as a member of the Asakura family, Yohken entered the Shaman Fight of 500 years ago to defeat Hao Asakura, which he did, with the help of Matamune, Hao's former companion. Appears only in the manga. One of his techniques is OverSoul 'Onigoroshi' (Demon Killer) - Yohken used this with Matamune, using his Shakujou as his medium. In the manga, it was the same OverSoul that Yoh used when he saved Anna from the Oni, although Yohken uses his Shakujou (ring-topped Buddhist priests' staff) as the medium. Others Tamao Tamamura *'Tamao Tamamura' (玉村たまお Tamamura Tamao) / Tamara "Tammy" ) ** Seiyu; Nana Mizuki, Voice Actor; Veronica Taylor :Tamao is a shy girl who is in love with Yoh Asakura, even though she knows that Yoh is engaged to Anna Kyōyama. She is 10 years old at the start of the series. Her birthday is on June 17, 1988 and her blood type is A. Initially, she is so shy that she uses her sketchbook and points to pictures in order to tell people what she wants to say. Orphaned at a young age, she was brought to the Asakura family by Yoh's father, Mikihisa Asakura and trained as an ascetic monk. In recent KanZenBan, it was revealed that Tamao attended Shinra High right after Yoh and the others went to America. :Tamao's specialty is her use of a kokkuri board, which is similar to a Ouija board, in order to perform divinations. She is also an ascetic, like Mikihisa; her spirits are Konchi, a kitsune, and Ponchi, a tanuki, in the same way Mikihisa has a kitsune and a tanuki. Tamao is named for Tamao Nakamura. Her spirits are also parodies of the popular animated children's cartoon characters, Ren and Stimpy, changed in the anime to avoid copyright infringement claims. Tao Jun *'Tao Jun' (道 潤 Japanese: Tao Jun; Pinyin: Dào Rùn or Dao Run) ** Seiyu; Michiko Neya, Voice Actor; Lisa Ortiz : Ren's older sister and a is a dao-shi (a Daoist spellcaster; Chinese: 道士, Pinyin: dàoshì, Japanese: doshi), who can re-animate corpses. She is seventeen years old at the beginning of the manga, born October 10, 1981 and has the blood type A. :Her jiāngshī (guardian zombie, Japanized as "kyonshii") is Lee Bailong (Lee Pai-Long), a famous movie star in Hong Kong who died seventeen years ago. She uses Jufu talismans to control her guardian ghost, but after she battles Yoh Asakura and Amidamaru and loses, she lets Bailong obey her commands only if he wishes to when she realizes that spirits have hearts too, and they just cannot be controlled. :Later in the series, she and Tamao fight against Hana-gumi in order to defend Redseb and Seyrem until Mikihisa arrives. During the fight it is revealed that Bailong received an 'upgrade' of sorts after being defeated by En, in the form of a piston in his right arm which greatly increases his punching power. Additionally, in the manga, because of her knowledge in human anatomy, Jun becomes the apprentice of Sati and becomes able to revive people. :In the manga and the original anime, Jun's father is named Tao Yúan (道円, also known as "Tao En"), and her mother is named Ran. In the English anime, her father is dead and En is her uncle. In the English anime, Len and Jun have British accents, implying an origin from Hong Kong. Pirka Usui * ** Seiyu: Tomoko Kawakami, Voice Actress: Rachel Lillis : Horohoro's little sister, who trains him in a similar manner to Anna's training of Yoh. Pirika originally calls Yoh a jerk for defeating her brother, giving Yoh a heartache over people hating him. Pirika later becomes friends with Anna and Tamao. "Pirika" means "pretty" and "pirka" means "good" in the Ainu language. She is born on February 9, 1987. :Though not shown in the manga or anime, the author has stated that Pirika's partner spirit is Torara, a Marimo or Torasanpe as said in the Ainu language. Torara was said to have saved Pirika from drowning at an early age, and since then they became partners. Torara can manipulate water, but is very shy, and for that reason he did not make a debut in the manga or anime. *'Tao Yúan' (道円 Japanese: Tao En; Chinese Pinyin: Dào Yúan) / Tao En **Seiyu: Masashi Ebara, Voice Actor; Marc Thompson : Tao Yúan is the father of Tao Ren (Len in the English anime) and Tao Jun; in the English anime, he is introduced as Len and Jun's uncle. He was born on November 30, 1956 and his blood type is A. He is a powerful shaman who commands an army of jiang-shi. : Appearing as a giant man who is both sadistic and malevolent, Yúan is first seen during the flash back sequences of Ren and Lee Bailong, both times in shadow. His first true appearance is in volume 7, when Ren and Yoh Asakura fight for the last spot in the Shaman Fight. Because of Yuan, both Ren and Jun had extremely painful childhoods, as they were exposed to bloodshed and death on a daily basis, as well as severe physical abuse. When Jun questions his actions relating to Ren, also asking him to set Ren free, he laughs and proceeds to "punish" her by sealing her in a dungeon for the ten days it takes Ren to return home after his fight with Yoh. : To meet Ren, Yúan creates an army of Jiang-Si from freshly killed corpses which Ren disposes of with little difficulty. When Ren and Yúan face off Ren cannot wound his father even with the Golden Vorpal Dance. He then proceeds to punish (aka torture) Ren and locked him in the dungeon with his sister. His friends eventually arrive; with their combined efforts, Yúan is literally torn to pieces. At the verge of defeat, Yúan's concentration breaks and it is revealed that his appearance is an illusion created by his Oversoul - he actually appears as an older greatly mustachioed looking man very similar to Ren. He reveals the source his obsession with the family doctrine is because he must bear the weight of two thousand years of Tao family souls (in a type of mortuary tablet armor) and reveals his second Over soul, an oriental dragon with a head similar to his first Oversoul. Ren defeats his father and they have a small moment of revelation as Yuan passes him the Thunder Sword (Houraiken). Afterwards, he is shown much as a much more enthusiastic father, such as coming to the Patch Village and cheering Ren on during his team's match (much to his son's embarrassment). Minor characters * Mansumi Oyamada : Appearing only the manga, Mansumi is the father of Manta Oyamada. His first appearance is in Reincarnation 47: June Goodbyes (Shonen Jump#24, Volume 2, Issue 12.) At this point he is merely a plot device, but in a much later appearance it is revealed that he has been using Manta to track down the shamans, and eventually he comes face-to-face with Hao Asakura. The second appearance, while still possibly a plot device, is much more significant and leads to a temporary union between the teams of Yoh and Hao. Mansumi has a wife, Keiko, and two children; he has a son, Manta, and a daughter, Mannoko. Born September 22, 1947. Blood type: O. * Orona(オロナ) : A South American Native American who was living homeless in New York City when he became Chocolove's teacher and guardian. Believing that laughter is the best medicine to solving the world's problems, he teaches Chocolove to give up his violent, gang ways to become both a shaman as well as a weilder of bad puns and jokes. He became a target of the SHAFT gang, but Orona had previously made peace with death both due to his age and ill health, thus smiling at the time of his own murder due to having an heir to his ways. After Chocolove's own death by way of the Golem, Orona becomes his guide through Hell to help him regain his life as well as the spirit Pascal Avaf. *'Lip & Rap'(リップ & ラップ) : twin sisters that Silva looks after. Despite being five, they still wear diapers. *'Lilirara'(リリララ) ** Seiyu; Mami Kayama, Voice Actor; Karen Niel : Lilirara appears in both the anime and the manga. Lilirara, a member of the Seminoa tribe, is angry at the Patch tribe and believes that the Patch tribe massacred her ancestors. She tries to prevent the shamans of this present shaman fight from reaching the Patch Village, telling them that the Patch are really killers, and that the same fate that befell the Seminoa will befall them. Hao later reveals that it was he, not the Patch, who killed the Seminoa. Hao then kills Lilirara in the manga right after Yoh and his cohort leave her to go to Patch Village. Spirits *'Amidamaru' (阿弥陀丸) Seiyu;Katsuyuki Konishi, Mitsuki Saiga (young), Voice Actor; Sean Schemmel: A samurai who died during the Muromachi period 600 years ago and is now Yoh's ghost companion. He is very powerful and wise but quite taciturn and extremely devoted to "Lord Yoh" ("Yō-dono" in Japanese). He was greatly known around the town of Funbari, where he had died 600 years prior after killing several hundred other samurai soldiers during a battle. He is the original handler of the legendary sword named "Harusame", meaning "Spring Rain", a sword forged by his best friend, Mosuke, who also appeared in the anime/manga as a spirit. This very same sword was reproduced as a "spirit sword" and used by Asakura Yoh during the Shaman Fight. The original was kept in a museum. His name is based on the Buddha Amitabha, the principal figure in the Pure Land Buddhist sect. *'Bason' (馬孫 Japanese: Bason, Pinyin: Mǎsūn) Seiyu; Shinpachi Tsuji, Voice Actor; David Brimmer : Bason is the ghost of an ancient Chinese wujiang who serves Ren faithfully and obeys him without question. In the English manga Bason calls Ren "Master Ren," while in the Japanese version he calls Ren "Bocchama," which means "Young Master." Later he became a valued friend of his young master Ren. His date of birth and blood type are unknown. :Bason has served the Tao family for several generations and has sworn to serve Ren by any means possible. He carries a kwan dao (a weapon similar to a halberd, but with one curved edge and one straight edge following the line of the handle). In his days as an ancient Chinese warrior, Bason rode into battle on a horse named Hei-Tao; the spirit of Hei-Tao can be integrated into another horse kept by Ren, named Bái-Feng, to perform the Perfect Re-enactment of the Vorpal Dance. Bason is capable of adding tremendous strength and speed to Ren's kwan dao, and even making it quite larger, but also uses his body in attacks such as the Golden Punch. In Giant Spirit Form, Bason appears as a gigantic robot capable of launching fireballs. :Like Ren, Bason appears very cold and cruel at the beginning of the series, however, following interaction with Yoh Asakura, Bason, like his master, begins to soften up and develop a much more pleasant disposition. He feels an overwhelming sense of duty to his master, even breaking down in tears when Ren is imprisoned by his father. While Bason and Amidamaru are very hostile and competitive at first, they soon become friendly rivals. *'Lee pailong' (李白竜 Japanese: Rī Pairon, Pinyin: Lǐ Báilóng), (manga) / Lee Pai-Long (anime) Seiyu; Nobutoshi Canna, Voice Actor; Dan Green : "The White Dragon"; Lee pailong was a kung fu movie star who was murdered by the Tao clan to be Jun's Jiang-si bodyguard. He is a thinly-veiled reference to Bruce Lee, who died under suspicious circumstances. Technically, he is not a spirit, but a living corpse reanimated using Tao Jun's "ofuda". However, he can be considered to be serving a similar purpose, since he serves Tao Jun and hangs around her perpetually. He is known as Lee Pai-Long in the English anime :pailong was born on November 29, 1948 and died mysterious at the age of thirty; his body disappeared after his funeral. It is later revealed that pailong was murdered to be Tao Jun's guardian jiāngshī. Once he becomes self-aware again, he forgives Jun for what her family did to him and becomes very attached to her. :Lee pailong's sensei, Sha-wen (Shaolin in the English anime), founded a variation of the Chāolín ("super forest") Temple Style (a parody of Shaolin). Sha-wen created the Ruichong-quan kung-fu (Eijuken in the English anime). Sha-wen's Ruichong-quan kung-fu was the basis of Bailong's style, the Dǎodàn-do (dǎodàn is Chinese for "missile"), which combined Boxing, Muay Thai, and Karate. Before pailong died, he intended to create a perfect version of it and he intended not to pass it on until he finally perfected it. Bailong died before he could complete his art form. Various Daodan Do moves include Fu chong Hong Zha si (dive bomber, a series of matrix like flips), followed by Hong Zha Jiao (Bomb kick, a thrust to the face using the right leg) or the Dao Dan Jiao (rochet kick, a sudden thrust to the body with the legs). *'Kororo' (コロロ) Seiyu; Nana Mizuki : Kororo is a Koropokkoru (which means "little people under butterbur leaves" in Ainu, and is surprisingly cute. (Known as Minutians in the English anime), and Horohoro's spirit ally. She has a crush on Manta Oyamada, even though he is human. Her name in the English anime version sounds similar to "Kōri" (氷), which is the Japanese word for ice and also the element that Horohoro's attacks are based on. :In the KangZengBang chapters, it is eventually revealed that Kororo is the spirit of Tamiko Kurobe, a girl whose father was involved with the construction of a dam near Horohoro's village and was nicknamed "Damuko". She gave Horohoro his nickname and they formed a tentative friendship as they were both considered outcasts among their classmates. However, when Horohoro's grandfather told him to stay away from Damuko, Horohoro began to ignore her, though Damuko continued to hang out with him and hoped they would see the butterbur fields in the spring. However, when she suffered an accident trying to follow him one day, Damuko froze to death and Horohoro has blamed himself for killing the only girl he ever loved. When Horohoro reveals why he began ignoring her during his fight with Kalim, Kororo is able to briefly return to her true form as Damuko and explains how she became a Koropokkoru after her death in order to learn the reason why he broke off their friendship. Finally reconciled with Horohoro, she returns to her koropokkoru form and remains by his side. *'Tokagero' (トカゲロウ Tokagerō) / Tokageroh (English anime) Seiyu; Wataru Takagi, Voice Actor; Wayne Grayson : He is the spirit partner of Wooden Sword Ryu. Though Tokagero always talks about being a nasty villain, but he is actually a big softie. The armor he wears on his face is called hanburi. He was born on November 14, 1374. : When he was alive, Tokagero was a thief that was born into poverty. Tokagero was forced to eat his own dead mother to survive and he was later killed by Amidamaru at the age of 35. In the modern age, Tokagero attacks Yoh Asakura and his friends in order to get revenge on Amidamaru, who does not recall him at all. Through Anna Kyoyama's research, they learn that he is an obscure historical figure who was killed by Amidamaru. Tokagero possesses Yoh's friend Ryunosuke Unemiya ("Wooden Sword" Ryu) and uses him to steal the Harusame (Sword of Light) from the museum and attack Yoh and Amidamaru. The fight that ensues forces Yoh and Amidamaru to break the Harusame in order to save Ryu's life. :Yoh appeals to Tokagero and allows him to possess him instead of Ryu, who is just an innocent bystander, because Yoh believes that Tokagero is not as evil as he claims. Tokagero does so, with the supposed intention of killing Yoh in the process, but finds he does not have the heart to and leaves Yoh's body peacefully. Tokagero eventually becomes the spirit ally of Ryu. After Ryu and Tokagero train at Izumo, Tokagero embodies the spirit of the mythical river god, Yamata no Orochi. However, it is a common misconception that the Yamata no Orochi is a second spirit that Ryu possesses. *'Ponchi and Conchi'(ポンチ & コンチ Konchi) : A tanuki with, in the original Japanese, large testicles, or in the English manga, a large stomach, and a fox or kitsune who are the familiars of Tamao Tamamura. Ponchi and Conchi are parodies of Ren and Stimpy. Ponchi's testicles are never seen in any versions of the anime. Both Ponchi and Conchi wear mawashi's. *'Eliza '(エリザ) : Eliza was Faust VIII's wife, she worked as a nurse until she was murdered (along with the family dog, Frankenstiney) by robbers who broke into Faust's house. Eliza's death led her (now extremely depressed) husband to dig up her skeleton from her casket and enter the Shaman Fights to bring her back to life. But when Faust joined Yoh's group, Anna brought the spirit of Eliza to be reunited with her husband as his Guardian Ghost. Her "Giant Over Soul" form is a giant bat-winged version of herself called Mephisto-E (Mephisto being a reference to Mephistopheles, or the devil, whom Faustus summons). After Faust and Eliza reunited, both of them became heavily devoted to Yoh. *'Matamune'(マタムネ) : Matamune, who appears in volume 19 and 20, is not in the Shaman King anime. Matamune is a Nekomata, a type of cat spirit with two tails; he also carries around a pipe with him and wears a necklace with three bear claws (which later is owned by Yoh Asakura). He has served the Asakura family for a millennium, although he spends much of his time traveling the world. He professes to have seen everything, and is almost constantly reading books. *'Mosuke' (喪助) Seiyu; Kumiko Watanabe (young),Voice Actor; David Brimmer : A master swordsmith whose ability to create swords matched Amidamaru's ability to wield them. He and Amidamaru were best friends & grew up together; their deaths resulted from Amidamaru's refusal to kill Mosuke when their lord ordered the samurai to. In the anime, Mosuke later becomes Manta's guardian ghost, semi-trapped in Manta's laptop. *'Morphine /Morphea (English manga) /Chloe (English anime)'(モルフィン) : A pixie-like spirit who is Lyserg's spirit ally. She loves eating sweet-tasting things. She absorbed the Archangels to assume her "Giant Over Soul" form (in the anime). Her original name was edited for being a reference to a drug (see morphine). *'Mic The Jaguar'(ミック) : A jaguar spirit who is Chocolove's spirit ally. He used to belong to Chocolove's mentor. The name is a takeoff of "Mick Jagger". *'Pascal Avaf'(パスカル・アバフ) : The second spirit ally of Chocolove. Pascal Avaf taught Chocolove many things, also merging with Mic & Chocolove to form the Armour Oversoul 'Jaguarman'. *'Spirit of Fire' (スピリット・オブ・ファイア) : Hao's spirit guardian, formerly was the sacred symbol of the Patch Tribe until Patch Hao took it for his own 500 years ago. The spirit's flames served as Hao's way of killing off shamans who failed him or those who refused to rally for his cause. The Spirit of Fire can increase its own power by eating spiritually-enhanced humans and other spirits. *'Mama'(ママ) : Mama is Opacho's spirit. It is not powerful and takes the form of a sheep with Opacho's head. In the manga, Opacho is shown using her own hair for Oversoul, calling "Mama in Hair!" *'Zenki and Kouki(前鬼 & 後鬼) : A pair of shikigamis which Hao created with the Genma Choboku to protect the Tome of the Shaman. Anna defeats both of them and claims them as her own, using them as her muscle until Hao regains control of his creations to hold Yoh's friends at bay, though the shikigami were soon destroyed. *'Ashcroft, Jack, and Chuck''' : The spirits commanded by the Hanagumi: Kanna Bismarch, Machi Matisse and Mari Phauna respectively. Ashcroft is a perverted, old, knight spirit who uses the smoke from Kanna's cigarette as a medium, Jack is a Jack-o-lantern spirit (in the manga, he is actually the spirit of Jack the Ripper), and Chuck is a doll. In the English anime, Chuck is referred to as "Baby Chuck", and he uses a rattle. *'Enla Enla, Kamaitachi, Onibi Onibi, Korogashi, and Jangalian' : The spirits of Lily Five: Sharona, Ellie, Millie, Sally, and Lilly. Enla Enla is a pink smoke pixie Spirit, Kamaitachi is a pink weasel Spirit, Onibi Onibi is a fire ball Spirit, Korogashi is a hammer Spirit, and Jangalian is a roborovski hamster Spirit. As with their corresponding shamans, they appear only in the anime and Game Boy Advance game Shaman King: Master of Spirits 2 *'Shamash'(シャマシュ) : Jeanne's god-class spirit. With Shamash's power, Jeanne is able to open the Gate of Babylon in an attempt to seal away Hao. The attempt ends in failure as Shamash was devoured by the Spirit of Fire. (In the manga, he brings Ren back from the dead by kissing him.) *'Archangels/Arch-Spirits' : The Guardian ghost's of the X-Laws, which only Jeanne can present to their human partners. In the anime, they were all absorbed into Morphine, near the finale, when all the members of the X-Laws fell by Hao's hands. ** Michael: The Archangel Marco commands. ** Zeruel / Zeliel: The Archangel presented to Lyserg Diethyl after he had proved his loyalty to the X-Laws. In the manga, Zeruel did not replace Morphine; however, in the anime, Lyserg abandoned his original spirit in favor of the more powerful Archangel. Zeruel and Morphine combine to form Lyserg's Armour Oversoul, Mestema Dolkiem. ** Gabriel: An archangel commanded by Mina ** Metatron: An archangel commanded by Venstar ** Uriel: An archangel commanded by Larch ** Raphael: An archangel commanded by Denbat ** Remiel: An archangel commanded by Cebin ** Sariel: An archangel commanded by Prof ** Lucifer: The darkest archangel commanded by Luchist (ally of Hao; part of Hoshigumi in the Shaman Fight) ** Azazel: Another fallen angel commanded by Reiheit *'Golem'(ゴーレム) : It is a machine that functions like Spirit of Fire in that it ingests spirits to get stronger. It belongs to Redseb & Seyram, and it was built by their father (dead). Golem is part of Team Kabbalahers. In the anime he belongs to a family of shamans. Even though it's a machine, their father, Camel Munzer, used the spirit of their mother to empower the golem as a machine OS. Golem may be based of the Golem from Jewish mythology. *'Ernie L. Cake' / Mr. Grimes (anime) : Ernie is a dirty old ghost who haunts Yoh's toilet. The name sounds a little like "urinal cake". * Wū-fú Xing-dùi Sì-shàng-dēng or The Five-Curse Squad (known as the Johto Guard in the English anime) : Five jiang-si that Tao Yúan uses against Yoh and his friends. One was Li Bailong's mentor under Yúan's control while the other four had animal parts sewn onto their bodies to enhance their natural abilities. * Blamuro the Vampire Hunter (ブラムロ) : The Spirit Ally of Hao's followers. Blamuro is a vampire hunter who hunted Boris' ancestors 500 years ago until they succeeded in capturing him. They then tortured him until his sense of right and wrong was completely destroyed before killing him to serve as a Spirit Ally to them. Boris had him possess Lyserg during his fight with Yoh's friends so that he could threaten to force him to kill his unwilling host if they tried to avoid his attack. Thankfully, Amidamaru was able to speak to Blamuro and restore his conscience, so he stopped obeying Boris' orders. Blamuro's role in the anime is different. In the anime, Blamuro was the hunter that killed Boris' parents. When Blamuro realized his mistake he sought out to find Boris and beg for his forgiveness, only to be killed since Boris joined Hao. Blamuro became his willing servant to atone for his misdeeds. * Great Spirit : The strongest and most ancient spirit which the Shaman King unites with, and the whole purpose of the Shaman Fight. Their physical form is of a massive swirling pillar of furyoku. All spirits come from them and return to them upon death, barring they become earthbound. * Gororo(ゴロロ) : lycan's spirit ally. it is a Koropukkur, but unlike the others, he is about the size of a human. He leads the other Koropukkur. He is first seen when Horohoro is protecting the Icemen from Hao's followers. He is also responsible for training Damuko's spirit to become a Koropukkur. Reception References Shaman King Category:Shaman King characters fr:Personnages de Shaman King ja:シャーマンキングの登場人物 pt:Anexo:Personagens de Shaman King ru:Список персонажей аниме и манги «Шаман Кинг»